


Un poco loco

by ThatRebelUnicorn



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: F/M, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 00:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12783009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatRebelUnicorn/pseuds/ThatRebelUnicorn
Summary: Ernesto no tiene más que la mera intención de ayudar a su amigo, aunque eso signifique sentir su mirada de odio mientras esperan al pie de la ventana de la joven.





	Un poco loco

Si las miradas mataran, de Ernesto ya no quedarían más que cenizas.

Apenas y había bajado el sol y las primeras estrellas empezaban a salir cuando su amigo tuvo la maravillosa idea de pararlo, con su guitarra en manos, en frente de la casa de Imelda.

Para Héctor, y para muchos otros también (inclusive para Ernesto), Imelda era la muchacha más bonita del pueblo. PERO… y es que siempre tenía que haber un pero; lo que tenía de bonita, lo de tenía de dura.

Y eso lo demostraba el desprecio con el que veía a Ernesto (y a cualquier otro) cada que él se le acercaba. Y no había por que culparla; el gran Ernesto de la Cruz, aquel Don Juan que conquistaba a cualquier mujer con su sonrisa y que las derretía con la mirada, no podía entrar al corazón de la joven, ni siquiera cantando la más dulce canción había podido hacer que al menos sintiera empatía. Pero tampoco lo odiaba, de eso estaba seguro. Era bueno cuando quería, pero demasiado terco… Igual que ella.

Y Héctor sabía que la única manera de que ella pudiera sentir algo por él eran esas ganas de echarle un cubetazo; por esperar bajo su ventana, tocando música a altas horas de la noche.

Él ya la conocía, se conocieron cuando eran niños por parte de sus padres, puesto que ambas familias se llevaban bien. Sin embargo, aunque nunca fueron los grandes amigos, Héctor podía decir que tenían un poco de historia.

Héctor volvió a mirar a Ernesto y él le sonrió, señalándole que empezara a tocar, y el pobre de Héctor tragó saliva ante eso.

Quería correr, pero sabía que si lo hacía, Ernesto lo iba a detener y lo iba a obligar a volver al portón de la casa, y así, hasta que Héctor pudiera armarse de valor y pudiera tocarle una canción.

Y Ernesto era la razón de que estuvieran ahí, y Héctor no sabía por qué. Tal vez era para probar su suerte o tal vez porque ya estaba harto de escucharlo balbucear sobre ella.

“Si la quieres tanto, demuéstralo.”

Héctor lo pensó dos veces, tomó aire, y empezó a tocar unos acordes lo más bajo que pudo, entonces vio como Ernesto parecía querer golpear su cabeza contra la pared y le gritó:

—¡Así no te van a escuchar!

Héctor volvió a tomar saliva, se sacudió un poco y empezó a tocar más fuerte. Jamás se había sentido así de nervioso, ni siquiera la primera vez que se presentó a tocar en la plaza le había hecho sentir tremendas mariposas revoloteando por todo su estómago.

A ver que tal le iba…

 

Imelda apenas había entrado a su habitación cuando escuchó murmullos en la calle, probablemente de algunos borrachos que acaban de salir de la cantina o algunas personas que iban pasando, y así como pudo, prendió un cerillo y empezó a tararear.

Se gastó tres cerillos hasta encontrar la lámpara y tomar el cuarto para prenderla cuando escuchó una guitarra.

Se detuvo en seco, esperando a ver que pasaba. Hasta que escuchó un grito que conocía muy bien. Un grito que significaba que un joven iba a empezar la fiesta en la plaza.

El grito de Héctor se debió de haber escuchado por toda Santa Cecilia y con él, los primeros acordes de su guitarra. Lentamente fue bajando el volumen, pero siguió con lo suficiente para que ella lo escuchara.

Aún nervioso, empezó a cantar.

Imelda tomó otro cerillo y se asomó por la ventana, apenas y levantando la cortina, sólo para ver el escándalo que Héctor estaba haciendo. Y en ese momento, Héctor pensó que el cubetazo sería bueno, porque al menos así, podría verla.

Y aunque la vida me cueste, llorona, no dejaré de quererte…

Su voz y su melodía hacían que la canción se escuchara más alegre de lo que debería, pero escucharlo cantar la canción que ella se la pasaba tarareando hizo que se dibujara una sonrisa en su rostro.

Era cierto, Héctor no era el tipo que haría de galán al igual que Ernesto, gracias a Dios, ni tampoco era el más guapo, pero había algo en él que a ella le gustaba.

Su manera despreocupada, su voz. Sus melodías.

Lo escuchaba cuando componía sus canciones en la plaza y a ella le parecía magnifico la habilidad que tenía para tocar de tal manera que parecía tan simple. Tan mágico.

 

La voz de su madre la sacó de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó agua caer al piso y el grito que le pegó ella a Héctor.

No le había recordado a su madre ni nada, ni siquiera le había dado a él. Lo que pasó ahí había sido solo una advertencia, pidiéndole que no volviera a hacer eso, inclusive, de una manera educada.

Héctor, medio mojado por el “aguacero”, se dispuso a irse, hasta que vio a Imelda abrir un poco su ventana y cuidando de que no la vieran, le pidió que regresara. Héctor se acercó a ella lentamente, dudoso.

—¿Tocaste eso para mí?

Las palabras parecían no salirle de la boca así que solo asintió.

Como pudo, Imelda abrió la ventana por completo y se acercó a él para darle un beso en la mejilla.

—Nos vemos mañana.

Imelda le sonrió y cerró su ventana.

Héctor siguió ahí parado por un largo tiempo, con una sonrisa enorme y con la cara más roja que un jitomate, como hipnotizado y con el cuerpo inmovible; al menos hasta que Ernesto llegó y le dio una tremenda palmada en la espalda.

Héctor se quejó y Ernesto se rió a carcajadas.

—¡Te trae peor que una botella de tequila!… Hubieras visto tu cara.

Héctor golpeó a Ernesto en el brazo, lo que hizo reír aun más a Ernesto, puesto que en cuanto a físico, había mucha diferencia entre los dos.

Siguieron caminando y antes de perder la vista de la casa, Héctor miró sobre su hombro, viendo como la cortina del cuarto de Imelda volvía a su lugar, y con eso, sonrió para sí.

Vaya que sí, lo traía un poquitito loco.

**Author's Note:**

> Este ya lo había publicado en Tumblr, pero también lo publico aquí porque esta cuenta necesita más amor.  
> Espero lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo al escribirlo.


End file.
